wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 13
Josie had asked Miss Marta for help! And we should probably fastforward to the dinner, 'cause I had nothing else for her to do before then. 11:06:59 PM Khiro: Yep! You go to the small apartment over Ebenezer's shop! Lots and lots of books, overflowing bookshelves on every wall! 11:07:31 PM Josie: Josie brought the wine, and some bread, as requested. 11:08:03 PM Josie: Josie also washed *thoroughly* and put her hair into a neat ponytail. 11:08:19 PM Khiro: The place isn't messy, but cluttered, and it looks like he recently cleaned up by sorting things into more orderly stacks. 11:08:29 PM Khiro: He smiles. "Kate! Good to see you." 11:08:48 PM Josie: Hey. 11:08:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles too. She's a little bit nervous. 11:09:00 PM Josie: ... brought wine, I hope it's all right. 11:09:34 PM Khiro: Whatever he's cooking smells pretty good! 11:10:18 PM Josie: Josie is surprised to find she is actually hungry! 11:11:08 PM Josie: Josie hands him the bottle. 11:11:27 PM Khiro: He takes the bottle, inspects the label. "I suspect it's fine! It's red." 11:12:38 PM Josie: Oh, good. 11:12:58 PM Josie: Josie is actually relieved. She takes her hat off, and her coat, and also the Excalibur backup gun, and hangs them somewhere. 11:13:21 PM Khiro: There's a coatrack by the door! "Come on in. Its not much, but it's home." 11:15:13 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:15:26 PM Josie: Looks nice to me. Always hate a place that's too neat, makes me wonder what folks're hidin'. 11:16:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I simply have too much stuff to make the place totally clean. 11:16:21 PM | Edited 11:16:27 PM Josie: Should think 'bout gettin' a house, I guess. 11:16:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why? So you have a place to go home to? 11:17:37 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red. 11:17:52 PM Josie: ... no, I meant you. So you'd have more room'n'all... 11:21:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Ah. Really, I have the whole building. I'm okay. 11:23:08 PM Josie: Josie looks at him doubtfully. 11:23:23 PM | Edited 11:25:19 PM Khiro: He smiles. "Stew's almost ready, if you'd like to have a seat." He points to the small table. Barely big enough for two. 11:23:46 PM Josie: Josie slides into a seat. 11:24:04 PM Khiro: The two chairs don't even match! 11:26:24 PM Khiro: He comes over with a steaming pot of stew. "I've never actually cooked for anyone but me before. I'm not sure if I'm actually good at it. 11:26:56 PM Josie: ... well, it smells real good. 11:27:08 PM Josie: Josie is actually relieved it's not like... a palace in here. 11:29:27 PM Khiro: He ladles the goop into a couple of bowls! He's got a couple of wine glasses that don't quite match, either. 11:29:53 PM Josie: Josie is *very* relieved. 11:31:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I have some fresh butter for the bread, too. 11:32:45 PM Josie: Josie nods. "You want to pray or rather just eat?" 11:33:54 PM Khiro: EBenezer: ... would you like to pray? 11:34:44 PM Josie: I don't care too much either way. 11:35:52 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: All right, then. Try some, please. Tell me if we'll need to order out. 11:40:06 PM Josie: Josie tastes the stew. 11:40:24 PM Khiro: It's... pretty good! 11:42:48 PM Josie: ... that's pretty good. 11:43:00 PM Khiro: He looks relieved. 11:43:02 PM Josie: Josie takes a decent-sized bowlful, and cuts off a slab of bread, too. 11:43:10 PM Josie: ... you nervous? 'cause I'm nervous. 11:44:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: A bit. Less so now that I know I didn't accidently poison you. 11:46:16 PM Josie: Pfft. Pretty sure it ain't poison. Now sit down an' eat, or I'll get my own nerves all back up again. 11:47:03 PM Khiro: He pours a couple of glasses of wine and sits down! 11:49:54 PM Khiro: He tastes it. "Good. It came out all right." 11:50:33 PM Josie: {rpb 11:50:41 PM Josie: Prob'ly better'n'I could do. 11:51:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "Well, you cook next time, and we'll see." 11:52:07 PM Khiro: He butters some bread and dips it in the stew. "So... I made some progress on the journal. It wasn't just in latin, it was... scrambled. Like a code." 11:53:08 PM Josie: ... oh, shoot. 11:53:21 PM Josie: Josie does the same, and starts eating. She *does* have good manners, although they're decidedly plain. 11:56:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I can manage it, it'll just take longer than I thought it would. The letters of every other word are mixed up. 11:56:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not a complicated code or anything. 11:56:43 PM Khiro: EBenezer: But enough to stymie somone translating out of a book. 11:57:02 PM Josie: Oh. ... huh. You got any of it figured out, or at least, what it is? 11:59:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Seems like it's keeping track of a gentleman's quest for Excalibur. 12:00:07 AM Josie: Huh. Well we know how that ended. 12:00:45 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: His code gets a bit more complex as he goes along, so it'll take awhile to translate the last entries. 12:02:00 AM Josie: ... got more worried 'bout folks findin' it as time went on. 12:02:17 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: And he got better at it. 12:03:28 AM Josie: ... sad somehow, ain't it. 12:04:42 AM Khiro: Ebenzer: Hmm? 12:05:14 AM Josie: That he felt he had to hide it all, an' that somebody wanted to find 'im. He was right, though. Got shot all right. 12:05:29 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: With a silver bullet. 12:06:55 AM Josie: Plenty o' fae an' some demonbloods don't like silver. 12:07:34 AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Doc said it wasn't a fatal wound. So he didn't die from the gun shot, but the bullet himself." 12:08:51 AM Josie: 'less it was dipped in holy water or the like. No way o' knowin' for *certain.* Looks like the silver done it, though. 12:14:49 AM Josie: ... can't imagine wantin' a thing like that, neither. 12:17:28 AM Khiro: EBenezer: Excalibur? 12:17:42 AM Khiro: ((Sorry, had to scoop the catbox.)) 12:19:41 AM Josie: Yeah. Seems daft. 12:20:28 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I would agree. I'm just wondering *why* he wanted it. What did he want to do with it? 12:22:30 AM Josie: Well, coulda either tried to be king or right some sorta wrong. Unite the country maybe? 12:27:40 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe. Or he wanted to be come an evil emperor. 12:29:32 AM Josie: ... would that work with that? Arthur was supposed to be good. In the stories. 12:29:35 AM Josie: ... not too wise, mind. 12:30:13 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: He was, but what if someone not so good got his hands on Excalibur? 12:31:20 AM Josie: No idea. S'why I'm keepin' it for now. 12:37:02 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "Well, I feel safe with you holding on to it, that's for sure." 12:37:16 AM Khiro: ((I'm faaading. I'm sorry. :( 12:37:29 AM Khiro: ((Got up early this morning.)) 12:38:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: So. When did you learn to ride? 12:39:40 AM Josie: ... can't remember. I've always known. ... animals like me, mostly. 12:39:55 AM Josie: Josie sips some of her wine. 12:40:08 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: So you picked it up easily? 12:41:40 AM Josie: Must've done. 12:41:51 AM Josie: Josie takes a second bowl of stew, too. She was hungry. 12:43:11 AM Khiro: Ebenezer is still on his first! "How about shooting?" 12:45:30 AM Josie: ... well... 12:46:03 AM Josie: Me an' my friends used to run all over town, an' finally one o' the farmers taught us all the proper handlin' of a gun, an' how to shoot it. Said we all should know. 12:46:09 AM Josie: ... didn't realize I was a girl at the time. 12:46:24 AM Khiro: EBenezer: Where was this? 12:49:04 AM Josie: Back home, upstate New York. 12:49:14 AM Josie: He thought I was a boy. 12:49:50 AM Josie: ... didn't figure it out 'til ma gave him an earful over it. 12:50:27 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: But by then, you knew how to shoot. 12:51:42 AM Josie: Yep. She caught me by smellin' the powder. 12:52:01 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Your mother sounds like a sharp lady. 12:53:06 AM Josie: She's real smart. Schoolteachers know kids pretty well, too. 12:53:20 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: She was a teacher? 12:54:01 AM Josie: Still is. 12:54:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I never knew my mother. 12:57:11 AM Josie: ... that's awful. 12:57:45 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I don't think my mother was my mother, though. 12:58:08 AM Josie: .... huh? 12:58:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Don't think that my father's wife was my mother. 1:00:32 AM Josie: .... what? 1:03:05 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well... my father maintains that my mother died in childbirth. But my nan swears up and down that my father's wife was never pregnant, that she was a sickly woman who died at least a week before I showed up. 1:05:01 AM Josie: ... huh. You *sure* he's your father? You hear stories... 1:05:45 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: My nan also said that this all coincided with my father letting one of the maids go. 1:06:22 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: He's my father. We look a lot a like, but my supposed mother... I don't resemble at all. 1:08:26 AM Josie: ... oh. 1:08:55 AM Josie: Well, y'never know, either, though. Heredity can be real funny. You think you were the maid's son? 1:09:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: My nan thought so. Says I have her eyes. 1:10:04 AM Josie: ... what'd your pa say? 1:10:23 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: He refused to talk to me about it. 1:10:29 AM Josie: Oh. 1:10:38 AM Josie: ... well, I like your eyes. Didja track down the maid? 1:10:49 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: No, never did. 1:14:20 AM Josie: How come? 1:14:30 AM Khiro: EBenezer: Oh, I tried. 1:14:52 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: But she didn't seem to have any family I could find. 1:17:58 AM Josie: ... huh. Well I'd keep lookin' if I were you. I like your eyes. 1:18:29 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "...thanks, Kate. Dingo isn't my real last name, you know." 1:19:02 AM Josie: Oh, what is it? 1:19:59 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Ambrose. 1:20:20 AM Khiro: Name sounds familiar! 1:20:59 AM Josie: ... that sounds familiar somehow... 1:21:18 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Ambrose Arms. My family makes guns back in England. 1:22:29 AM Josie: Oh! ... tried an Ambrose once, handle didn't set right in my hand. Y'can tell they're made for men, or maybe just folks with big hands. 1:24:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yeah, most of the pistols are made for the military. They're moving more and more toward big hunting rifles, though. 1:25:09 AM Josie: Not too much good for me. I ain't big enough for that. 1:26:06 AM Josie: Ambrose, huh? That's your pa, then. 1:26:28 AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. 1:30:10 AM Josie: Well, you still ain't him. How come you went with "Dingo," anyhow? 1:30:23 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "I liked the way it sounded." 1:32:21 AM Khiro: ((Do need sleep now.)) 1:34:21 AM Josie: Josie snrks. 9:11:23 PM Khiro: So! The two lovebirds were making awkward conversation. 9:12:05 PM Josie: Josie is more birdy than most lovebirds, for certain... 9:15:56 PM Khiro: True! 9:16:34 PM Josie: Josie has devoured every speck of two bowls of stew, and quite a bit of bread, too. And she's had about one glass of wine. 9:16:59 PM Khiro: They were just chatting, as I recall! 9:18:48 PM Josie: Josie was, yep! 9:21:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer is still on his first bowl. 9:21:53 PM Josie: You like it here, huh? 9:22:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's a pretty nice place. I moved here originally to study the supernatural wildlife. I'm writing a book. 9:24:21 PM Josie: ... can't imagine doin' that. What've you found out? 9:25:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer gets up and walks across the room, taking out a sheaf of papers. "Mostly just drawings and obervations." 9:26:17 PM Josie: Mind if I look? 9:26:26 PM Khiro: EBenezer: Go right ahead. 9:29:13 PM Josie: Josie starts paging through the papers, curiously. 9:29:31 PM Khiro: He's got a decent stack of drawings of supernatural critters! 9:30:48 PM Josie: ... you draw, too? 9:31:45 PM Khiro: He's pretty good! "I do. Since I was little." 9:33:10 PM Josie: ... it's beautiful. Even the ugly ones, you make 'em interestin'. 9:33:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer blushes. "Well... they're just sketches. If they're interesting, it's because thats what they look like." 9:35:52 PM Josie: ... how come you're all the way out here? Fella like you could get a good job at a university or teachin' somethin' out east. 9:37:20 PM Khiro: EBenezer: ... I like it out here. I would die of boredom in University. 9:38:38 PM Josie: Really? But they got all kindsa art an' science an' all that... 9:38:49 PM Josie: Josie secretly feels very clumsy and shabby and dumb right now. 9:40:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer shrugs. "Not saying it wouldn't be a bad place to visit, but to stay there?" 9:41:23 PM Josie: ... don't fit in too good there myself. 9:42:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. 9:43:23 PM Josie: ... sometimes I wish there was somethin' between men an' women, 'cause that's how I feel sometimes. Like I should be able to dress how I do, but maybe have more colors to it, or wear a ladies' hat or somethin'. Or pants made for a woman 'sted of all like a man's. ... don't rightly know what that'd mean, lace ain't too practical either, I guess. 9:44:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer is thoughtful. 9:45:06 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I see what you mean. That does seem to be an oversight. 9:45:39 PM Josie: I just *dress* like a man. It's easier, is all, with what I do. 9:47:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Seems like there *should* be something in between, though. 9:51:09 PM Josie: Don't know. Ain't half the seamstress my ma is, but I still spend a lotta time fixin' clothes to fit right. I'm too skinny for a man an' too tall for most boys, and shaped all wrong for both of 'em. 9:51:24 PM Josie: Josie is probably failing to articulate properly that she is not, in fact, a lesbian. 9:54:00 PM Khiro: ((I figure that the lesbians that Ebenezer has known have been the fancy kind.)) 9:54:59 PM Josie: ... sometimes it'd be nice to wear somethin' pretty *without* havin' to get help to put it on, I guess. 9:55:27 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well... you could get something simpler than a ball gown? 9:55:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Practice with that? 9:56:16 PM Josie: Couldn't wear it to work in. 9:56:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: what about when you're not working? 9:57:38 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 9:57:55 PM Josie: .... don't know when that'd be. I mean... maybe Sundays. 9:58:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...or when you're having dinner. You're not working right now, are you? 9:59:32 PM Josie: .... well, no, but I *could* be if somethin' happened. 10:01:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: So you're saying you have to be ready at all times for anything? 10:02:23 PM Josie: Right. 10:02:25 PM Josie: Josie nodnodnods. 10:04:31 PM Josie: ((Now something terribly surprising has to happen that she's not ready for. >.> )) 10:06:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... that's pretty unreasonable. 10:07:01 PM Josie: ... well, I guess not when I sleep. 10:10:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... Are you ready to drown, right now? 10:11:31 PM Josie: No, but I could swim if I had to. 10:13:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: .... how do you sleep? Thats an awful lot to put on yourself. 10:14:25 PM Josie: Pretty good, mostly. Been havin' odd dreams lately. 10:14:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: About what? 10:18:03 PM Josie: 'bout Viskav comin' back an' hurtin' people, or me killin' him. 10:18:32 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Viskav? That's that crimelord fellow, right? 10:19:56 PM Josie: Right. 10:21:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Way before my time. 10:24:22 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:24:33 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Doc Preston talks about it when he's had too much to drink, though. Wilde was a much worse place back then. 10:26:06 PM Josie: I heard that too. 10:26:24 PM Josie: ... still wouldn't shoot 'em in cold blood. I arrest folks when I can. 10:26:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What do you mean, 'shoot him in cold blood'? 10:27:24 PM Josie: Sometimes in the dreams I just shoot Viskav. 10:27:39 PM Josie: ... still wouldn't do it outside o' dreams. 10:29:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And you've never met him, right? 10:29:27 PM Josie: Nope. 10:31:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...and you dream of killing him in cold blood? That doesn't seem like you at all. 10:32:44 PM Josie: It ain't. 10:32:49 PM Josie: Fennick put a curse on me while he was dyin'. 10:33:37 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...oh. 10:34:46 PM Josie: Don't know what it does. 10:35:03 PM Josie: That's why I got all dressed up for the party; Rivers said he'd call in a wizard to help me if I went. 10:35:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, I see. 10:35:37 PM Josie: ... sure was fun, though. 10:35:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles! 10:38:22 PM | Edited 10:38:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: you seemed like you had a lot of fun. 10:39:28 PM Josie: ... dancin' ain't as bad as I thought it'd be. 10:39:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You thought it would be bad? 10:41:43 PM Josie: Well, yeah. I guess. An' I never done it, so. 10:42:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You were awful good at it for never having done it. 10:43:23 PM Josie: Thanks. 10:43:31 PM Josie: Josie drinks her second glass of wine! 10:52:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: good job on picking the wine. 10:53:13 PM Josie: Asked Miss Merril what to get. 10:53:48 PM Josie: ... don't know why you're botherin' with me. 10:54:32 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What? 10:56:21 PM Josie: ... well, you're all smart, an' educated, an' cultured, and I'm all... me. 10:57:01 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not cultured, that's just the accent. You're just as smart as me, and a lot smarter than you apparently give yourself credit for. 10:59:08 PM Josie: Josie holds up his drawings. "It ain't just the accent. Besides, I can talk proper too, I just don't." 11:01:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I might seem horribly boring to you. 11:02:03 PM Josie: You *don't.* 11:02:52 PM Josie: I just can't work out what you're doing here with me, is all. 11:03:04 PM Josie: Josie makes an effort to sound more eastern, and largely succeeds. 11:08:29 PM Josie: I wouldn't make any kind of wife, and I sure as hell would not consent to being anybody's mistress. 11:09:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe I just like you and want to see where this goes. 11:09:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe I'm not looking for a wife nor a mistress. 11:10:03 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red again. 11:10:07 PM Josie: ... oh. 11:12:35 PM Josie: ... I misunderstood, then. Sorry. 11:13:01 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...what did you think I wanted? 11:14:27 PM Josie: ... one of those, I guess. ... I better go, I g--have a meeting to get to. 11:15:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I like you a lot, Kate. I want to spend more time with you. But I don't know what the future holds. 11:15:47 PM Josie: Josie actually needs to get somewhere alone so she can cry. And also get ready for her actual meeting. 11:15:53 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I know you like to control things, to be prepared. 11:17:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: But I don't know where Im going to be in a six months, never mind a year. 11:17:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I should have told you this at the start, but I was scared. 11:17:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm a werewolf. 11:18:10 PM Josie: ... what? 11:18:24 PM Josie: Josie actually forgets to be upset. 11:18:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I was born a werewolf. I think my mother was a wolf. 11:19:06 PM Josie: *Oh.* 11:19:15 PM Josie: Josie frowns, eyebrows creasing up. 11:19:32 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I mean, a werewolf. 11:19:37 PM Josie: Well that changes things, don't it. 11:19:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not a literal wolf. 11:20:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: But cursed. The curse passed to me. 11:20:17 PM Josie: Josie chews her lower lip a bit. 11:20:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... About a year ago, I got poisoned. 11:21:00 PM Josie: Poisoned with what? 11:22:19 PM Josie: ... you shoulda told me before. Don't know *what* to do now. 11:22:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Some mix of wolfsbane and something magic. 11:22:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's killing me slowly. 11:23:39 PM Josie: Who done it? 11:23:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Some religious bloke. 11:24:05 PM Josie: ... well I was gonna offer to try an' track down your ma after my next job's done, but now... 11:24:13 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head grimly. 11:25:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I came out here to write my book before I died. I stayed when I heard that the Indians had werewolves living amongst them. Thought maybe they could help me. 11:25:56 PM Josie: An' they didn't? 11:26:53 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Haven't found any yet. 11:27:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You're right. I should have told you. I'm sorry, Kate. 11:28:26 PM Josie: Well I can still *go* out there, but I don't know if *anybody* can track a werewolf that don't want to be found. I'd have to bring Chalk or somebody like that, an' I don't know if he'd go, an' even then, she could be livin' next forest over as a wolf an' we'd never know it. Maybe that'd be another thing to ask this wizard, whoever that'll be. 11:30:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't know how long I have, either. That's why... I think more about living in the 'now'. I like you. You're sharp as a knife, and, if we're being honest, you smell real good. 11:30:20 PM Josie: Josie reddens a bit. 11:31:06 PM Josie: I just never *tracked* a werewolf before. They... you, I guess... don't make trouble much. 11:33:35 PM Josie: I don't even know *how* I can help. 11:34:00 PM Josie: Josie is still distressed, but significantly less humiliated and significantly more annoyed. 11:37:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: .. you could come with me. When I ride out to track down this settlement. 11:38:05 PM Josie: 'course. ... wonder if it *is* Chalk's people. Young fella, helped me find Fennick in the warren of caves out there. Good kid. 11:38:36 PM Josie: ... don't know how long you have, huh? Seen any doctors or anythin'? 11:38:46 PM Khiro: EBenezer: It's a week's ride, with some pretty bad country between here and there. 11:39:38 PM Josie: 'course I'll go. 11:39:58 PM Josie: Due a vacation, anyhow. 11:40:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've seen a few. They don't see anything wrong. And the mystic types... they mostly told me that as long as I don't change, I can keep it 'at bay'. 11:41:05 PM Josie: So... might be a real *long* time, then. 11:42:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't know. 11:43:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer unbuttons his shirt and shows her the scar on his chest, very near his heart, an ugly scar that looks like he was shot with an arrow, or a crossbow bolt. "I don't have many scars. This one has gotten worse instead of better." 11:44:05 PM Josie: Josie eyes it, and frowns. "An' who made that one, with what?" 11:44:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The holy roller in question. Poisoned crossbow bolt. 11:45:12 PM Josie: *Who*. 11:45:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Never got a name. He's not a problem anymore. 11:46:15 PM Josie: C'mon, you know I got to know more'n'that. 11:46:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: He's dead. By wolf attack. In the middle of London, go figure. 11:47:22 PM Josie: You? Self-defense, it ain't a crime, and it ain't my jurisdiction anyhow. 11:47:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Self-defense. 11:48:43 PM Josie: ...still shouldn't've done it. That kind oughtta get a fair trial an' a hangin' afterward. 11:50:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I was rather... angry at the time. 11:51:14 PM Josie: Well most folks would be, I reckon. Ain't sayin' you done wrong. 11:51:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And somewhat delirious from the poison. 11:51:55 PM Josie: ... well I hope you didn't eat 'im. Doesn't sound healthsome. 11:52:41 PM Khiro: EBenezer: I didn't. 11:54:02 PM Josie: ... well my way of thinkin' is, we're either courtin', an' I don't *care* if it ever goes anywhere, as some folks take ten years anyhow, or we're *not*, an' then we can just... 11:54:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just mauled him a bit. 11:55:53 PM Josie: ... I don't know what. Go on back to the hotel an' punch a pillow to death, I guess, I don't know. 11:56:15 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... we're courting. 11:59:11 PM Josie: All right, fine. ... wish I'd kept hold'a Chalk, or maybe just found out where 'e lived. I ain't a tracker an' if you can't change I don't know how we're gonna find 'em out there. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I know how to get to the settlement. It's just that it's surrounded by an area called the 'Badlands' with a capital B for all the monsters that live there. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That's why I haven't gone yet. AM Josie: ... oh. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That's... why I want someone I trust with me. AM Josie: ... well, reckon it's a good thing we got the most powerful gun ever made, then, 'cause I don't know a thing 'bout monsters. An' your guide ain't done. AM Josie: Josie grabs one of his hands while she's thinking of it, and examines it with a critical eye. AM Khiro: Ebenezer lets her take it! AM Josie: ((Hairy palms or no? Or furry in general? Or no?)) AM Khiro: ((It's a pretty normal hand! Not terribly hairy.)) AM Josie: Ha. Always thought that one wasn't true. AM Khiro: EBenezer: Which one? AM Josie: The one 'bout werewolves havin' hairy palms. So which ones *are* true? AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, give me some examples. AM Josie: Silver's bad? Keen sense of smell? AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Yes. Silver is bad, and my sense of smell is pretty good. Better as a wolf, but still pretty good as a man." AM Josie: ... what *do* I smell like? AM Khiro: ((Chicken!)) AM Josie: ((Hee! Everything DOES.)) AM Josie: ((She does use nice smelling soap to wash her hair. Feel free to pick something it could smell like.)) AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, your soap smells like lavender. Which is very nice. You smells like... cinnamon and bay. AM Josie: ... is that good? ... don't know as I ever met a werewolf before, is all. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Like I said. YOu smell really good. AM Josie: Josie reddens a little bit. AM Josie: Well, I can't smell you from here, so. Reckon it'd be like havin' a broken nose, to you. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...hard to imagine. AM Josie: What do you look like when you change? AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Like one of those prehistoric dire wolves, I think. Reddish fur. Same color as my hair. AM Josie: Wish I could see, but it'll have to wait, I guess. AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "I should have told you already." AM Josie: ... yeah, prob'ly. AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm sorry about that. AM Josie: Josie looks down, and sees that she's still holding his hand, and drops it, blushing again. AM Josie: S'all right, I just thought you were throwin' me over, is all. AM Khiro: EBenezer: Oh... no. Not at all. I don't kiss women I don't have real feelings toward. AM Josie: Good. AM Josie: Josie takes his hand again. AM Khiro: He gives her hand a squeeze! AM Khiro: ((Need sleep.)) AM Josie: ((Me too!)) AM Josie: Josie leans over and kisses him. AM Khiro: He kisses her back.